1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for dilating and restoring the lacrimal duct in the human eye, through which lacrimal fluid flows from the eye into the nasal cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the human eye, lacrimal fluid serves not only to moisten the cornea surrounding the eye in the front zone and hence to avoid desiccation of the eye but has also a cleaning effect, for instance by washing out of the eye, so to speak, foreign bodies, bacteria or any other contaminants by means of the lacrimal fluid. Excess lacrimal fluid flows through the lacrimal duct, which is present on the nasal side at the eye, into the nasal cavity where the lacrimal fluid is evaporated and absorbed by the respiratory air and serves, for instance, to moisten the respiratory passages.
In cases where the lacrimal duct is partly or completely obstructed by internal adenoid infection or deposits, the natural outflow of lacrimal fluid is at least hindered or stopped completely. In such cases lacrimal fluid collects in the eye, preferably in the zone of the lower eyelids, with the formation of small stationary lakes of lacrimal fluid, so to speak, where contaminants may collect which constitute sources of infection for the eye cavity.
Such cases of insufficient outflow of lacrimal fluid occur, in particular, on elderly people, which can be treated either by medication and/or by surgery; in surgical operations the lacrimal duct is laid bare again even though it has so far not been possible to ensure that after the operation the lacrimal duct will not be obstructed again. Moreover, a surgical operation imposes a serious strain on the patient, which causes pain and particularly a long-lasting healing process and convalescence of the eye so that the patent's vision is restricted, at least temporarily.